


Something Different

by fanalese



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, NOT maxvid please no, Talking, parent figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanalese/pseuds/fanalese
Summary: Max has positive feelings towards an adult for the first time, his friends help him deal with it.





	Something Different

An affection hair ruffle had Max waving his arms frantically, shooing away the pale hand. 

“Ugh, get off me you weirdo. I don’t know what weird tree diseases you might be passing onto me.” he spat, trying to brush his curls back down from the new spot they’d found a home in. Although he never brushed it, he still would rather keep it from whatever random spot David had positioned them in.

David chuckled, ignoring the fact that he was insulted, and straightened his back into a pose that tried to resemble one of an authority figure. Max noted how it didn’t come close.

“You don’t have to worry about that! I’m perfectly disease free!” David clapped his hands together, gathering the attention of the bumbling kids. They all seemed to be busy with something, whether they were busy with bullying another, practicing whatever specialty they had, forcing another kid to practice something, or just admiring the mess going on, which is what Neil, Max, and Nikki had been doing before David showed.

“Alright-y campers! We’re leaving to a hike in twenty minutes, until then, you’re free to whatever activity you’d like!”

Nurf grinned in approval, balling up a fist and shifting towards Space Kid, who flinched back nervously.

“Uhm- anything that doesn’t involve beating up another camper!” David finished quickly, hands shaking to the side. 

Nurf sneered, dropping his hand, and Space Kid flashed the counselor a grateful smile and thumbs-up.

“Or-“ He shifted his gaze to Nikki, “Eating something that shouldn’t be eaten.” Nikki groaned, and Neil held in a snicker.

“Well! I’ve got to drag Gwen from her shows, I’ll see you all in a jiffy!” 

As he left, the other campers started to disperse in different directions. The trio began walking to their favorite spot, a nice grassy hill near the dock. It was hard to find a spot that would combine Neil’s hunger for air conditioning and Nikki’s preference for sweat-inducing heat, but a single tree seemed to provide enough shade to keep them both sated. Max just preferred to have a spot where he could throw stuff, and the lake was a good fit.

Nikki kicked the ground, brows furrowed to match her scowl.

“Jeez, you’re STILL caught up on what David said?” Neil questioned, watching her sulk deepen.

“No- well, yes! It was one time! Plus, I’m pretty sure that some rocks are edible.” She huffed, crossing her arms and then letting herself fall onto the grass. “Maybe not the one I had...but some of them.”

“Your definition of “edible” is pretty unreliable if you can stomach the lame excuse for mashed potatoes this camp offers.” Neil pointed, shuffling down to sit next to her, careful to avoid his bare legs touching the dirt. 

“Hey, potatoes are potatoes. I’m not one to judge.” Nikki grabbed a stick and threw it into the water. “Just ‘cause they have bones doesn’t mean they aren’t potatoes.”

“There’s no way those potatoes are even CLOSE to real- right, Max?”

Max was still standing, hands in his hoodie pocket, staring off past the lake.

“Is he dead?” Nikki tilted her head to the side. 

“He’s probably just plotting another way to leave, leave him alone Nik-”

Nikki twisted over to grab a pebble and hurdled it to Max’s head, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly as it bounced off.

Max jumped with a shout, clutching the part of his head that was struck. He whirled himself around to face the sitting duo.

“What the fuck was that, Nikki!?” He screamed, rubbing his head tenderly.

“Just trying to get your attention! You zoned out a bit there, and violence seemed to be the only answer.” Nikki shrugged, leaning back onto her hands.

Max pointed his angry glare to Neil, who’s eyes shifted nervously.

“I mean, she’s kind of right. You went full astral realm for a few seconds.”

“Ugh. You guys are dicks.” Max plopped down on butt, legs stretched out. He grabbed some grass and ripped it out, the others confused as they watched him make a mess. It was still an insult, but didn’t cut nearly as deep as it usually would. 

Max felt eyes on him as he dug his fingers into the dry dirt, scraping up roots. 

Nikki looked at Neil questioningly, and he cleared his throat, tilting his head twice pointing to Max. She shrugged, and pointed at Neil, then back to Max, mouthing a small “You do something!" Neil’s gaze sharpened. “No, you!”

Max groaned loudly, slamming his hand to the ground.

“If you guys wanted to talk about me in secret, I’d prefer you’d ACTUALLY do it in secret. You know, they say silence speaks a thousand words, and you two can’t even manage that!” 

The two froze, turning their full attention to Max, whose fists were full of torn grass. He stared them down, body tensed and knuckles turning white. 

“It was his idea-“  
“We were just worried-“

The two spoke over each other, and Neil shot Nikki a piercing glare, which she returned with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

“We were just… worried?”

Max’s brows furrowed deeper, and his clenched hands loosened.

“Why the fuck would you be worried?”

“I mean… you just seemed kind of off today. More quiet-and-angry than...well, just angry.” Neil explained, twiddling with his thumbs.

“Yeah! What’s going on!” Nikki shouted, shifting to her knees and leaning towards Max, who tossed the grass at her face.

“Nothing’s going on, you overprotective weirdos. I’m fine.” 

“You hesitated!” Nikki sputtered, brushing off the dead plant from her cheeks.

“No, I didn’t! A breath isn’t the same thing as hesitation, dumbass!”

“Did too! Ooh, is it a girl? Are you in loveee!” Nikki squealed, pressing her hands to her cheek in in a mocking stance.

Max tensed, and his face burned into a darker, embarrassed shade of pink.

“Ew, no!! No way! Have you SEEN the people in this camp?”

“You got pretty red there Max…might as well just fess up who this lucky person is.” Neil smirked.

“It’s not a girl! I’m… I don’t know how I feel.” Max grumbled, eyes shifting down to the dirt in a rare display of vulnerability. He wiped at his nose quickly, and turned away.

Neil’s gaze softened, and Nikki shrunk down a bit. Max chewed the inside of his cheek, and began ripping up grass again.

“Max…we were just playing.”

“I know, Neil. I’m just genuinely confused for the first time about what I’m feeling. I mean…” he sighed, looking troubled. “I know I love you guys.”

Nikki’s face split into a grin, and Neil smiled at that too.

“Don’t you assholes say anything about that ever again, though.” He shouted defensively. “I just… I don’t know how I feel about David.”

“David? I thought it was clear that there was nothing but seething hatred towards him.” Neil questioned.

“Right! That’s what I thought too! But there’s something else, it’s- it’s something deeper. I don’t know what it is. And it’s freaking me out.” Max shuddered, palming the ground anxiously.

They grew quiet, listening to the faint wind and bird chirps. The lake shone, uninterrupted ripples reflecting gold. Max took in a deep breath, suddenly going soft.

“I think I love him.”

“WOAH. No. I’m all up for you feeling emotions, but you can’t go THERE.” Neil yelled, hands flying dramatically. “DUDE.”

“Yeah, that’s sweet and all, but isn’t that, like…. pedophilia? I’ve seen Neil kiss a platypus before, and even I think that’s wrong.” Nikki added, sticking her tongue out as a sign of disgust. “He’s like….fifty years old. Probably.”

“Wait- No! No, that’s gross! I’m not that fucked up!” Max screamed. “I meant- I-, I don’t know! But not that kind of love!” 

“Jesus, you’re REALLY bad at this emotion thing, aren’t you.” Neil scoffed, but visibly relaxed.

“Fuck off, Neil. I just don’t think he’s as bad as I make him out to be. He’s actually… really nice. It’s so gross how he’s so-“ Max’s face twisted into confusion “So- understanding. I’m such a little shit and he still insists on helping me out, or trying to get me into that hippy, camping bullshit. I’ve never had someone...older wanting me to be happy.”

“Max… there’s nothing wrong with liking an adult figure. You don’t have to hate every grown-up that comes into your life, there’s a lot of really good ones out there.” Neil punched his shoulder lightly. “And I know he really likes you, too. He’s really set on making you happy.”

“I mean, I can’t deny that he’s closer to you than the other campers.” Nikki agreed. “You two just have something different going on.”

“I just feel something for him. And I wish I could show him.” Max sighed, bringing his knees up to his face. “One day, he’s going to stop trying with me. I’ll have no one to blame but myself.” 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” 

Max scoffed.

“No, seriously,” Neil stood up, Nikki joining him. “Just… let him know you appreciate him. Even for a second, and he’ll read you.” 

Neil reached his hand to help Max up, who grabbed it and hoisted himself to his feet.

“Don’t be stupid, it’s not-”

“There you three are! The hike’s going to start soon, everyone’s at the mess hall waiting!” A voice shot in, and the three looked to see David, a backpack full of gear, boots larger than normal, and the most hideous, bulky brown hat on his head.

“David, that hat has somehow made your face look even more stupid than it already is.” Max snickered. He heard a cough behind him, and saw Neil’s eyes widen and flicker from David back to him. Nikki was giving him a thumbs up.

“Max!” David crossed his arms, mouth twitching into a small frown. “That wasn’t very nice. I’ll have you know, sun safety is very-”

The shorter boy huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, cut the shit. I was teasing.” 

David blinked in surprise, taken aback that he wasn’t met with another insult, or a annoyed “Fuck you.” He shook his head, hiding his confusion.

“Well… teasing or not, it’s still hurtful. Words do a lot, I’ve told you before.” He scolded.

Max shifted in his spot, shoulders dropping in...defeat? 

“I know.” Avoiding eye contact with David, he wrapped his arms around his lanky, sunscreen coated legs in a quick, tight hug. “I’m sorry.”

David barely had time to register what had happened before it was over, and Max had stepped back, already on his way to the mess hall. 

“We’ll catch you there, campman. Try not to die from the sun on the walk to the cafeteria, Indiana Jones.” 

Nikki and Neil trailed off behind him, smiling affectionately back to David before catching up with their friend.

David let out a breathy laugh, and ran his hand through his hair, watching the trio happily walk off. 

“I knew you’d come around, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> hm I might expand on this! It depends on if it gets read and if people want to see more! i'm a big fan of parent figures in fiction because theyre so comforting, I don't write much but it's something i really wanted to explore. comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
